


The Quiet Game

by withpractice_ff



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withpractice_ff/pseuds/withpractice_ff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelly de Killer does not bond with his victims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naem (MistytpedNaem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistytpedNaem/gifts).



> For mistytpednaem and the October flashfic challenge at gyaku_flash. Thanks and love to the always wonderful aphephobia for the beta!

It's not glamorous, being kidnapped. On TV, it always seems so exciting--a harrowing adventure. Where's her bumbling, affable kidnapper, or her super clever escape route through the air conditioning ducts? Instead she's got wine bottles and cobwebs. Where's the adventure in _that?_

In real life, after the initial, consuming terror, it's mostly just boring. If she had to list the top ten things that suck about being kidnapped, she'd have to put the intense, unwavering boredom at number two. Right after the hunger. Lord, what she wouldn't give for a burger, a side of sweet potato fries.

She does another slow lap around the small room, her eyes traveling the same bottles of Cabernet and Pinot blanc they've now seen a hundred times, before flopping onto the floor with a sigh, spreading out her arms and legs as far as the width of the room will let her.

With another, exaggerated sigh, she turns her head to rest it against her bicep, staring blankly at the dark space under the racks of wine. She imagines what it would be like if she were small enough to fit under there, build a little hut out of matchsticks and make friends with the dust bunnies.

She's imaging feasting on giant potato chips and riding on the backs of ladybugs when her eye catches the glint of something metallic in the darkness. In an instant she's on her knees, bending forward to get as good a look under the shelving as possible. She can just make out the faint outline of something rectangular. Without hesitation, she juts her hand forward, reaching blindly for whatever it is that's under there. As she connects with something solid and covered in fabric, it occurs to her that she's lucky it wasn't something sharp.

Pulling the object out into the light, she sees that the metal she'd seen belongs to the handle of a small box, covered in tartan fabric. Snapping open the lid, she finds a small chess set inside, the wooden pieces all carved in the form of stout little men in kilts.

"Jackpot!" Maya says, grinning happily.

  


* * *

  


"Ms. Fey," Shelly says, and Maya looks up, having not heard him enter. He's leaning casually against the doorframe, arms crossed gracefully over his chest. He's got a brown bag in one of his hands, and Maya regards it with hesitant curiosity. "What are you doing?"

What Maya's doing, it seems, is playing board games by herself. She says, "I'm playing checkers."

"That appears to be a chess set. Where on earth did you get that?"

"I found it under the racks. I know it's a chess set, but I don't know how to play chess. What's in the bag?"

Shelly unfolds himself and takes a step forward, but he does not come down the stairs. "A single-serving bottle of orange juice and a banana."

"What, are you going to sit on the steps and eat in front of me?" she snips.

He tsks, shaking his head. "Ms. Fey, I may be a cruel man, but not unnecessarily so. The provisions are for you."

She folds her arms across her chest, unconvinced. "I thought you were supposed to be starving me."

"I'm keeping you uncomfortable," Shelly corrects, "not trying to torture you. As long as you are cooperative, I see no need to inconvenience you any further than is necessary. And I certainly don't need you passing out from hunger. Not yet, at least."

"An assassin with a heart of gold," she mutters, crossing her arms all the more tightly. "Well alright, hand it over. I'm _famished_."

He sets the bag at the bottom of the stairs, then returns to his spot by the door. She does her best to retain some of her dignity and walks calmly over to the snack. She takes one delicate bite of the banana, then shoves half the thing in her mouth.

"Hey," she says around her mouthful of fruit. "How do I know this stuff isn't poisoned?"

Shelly arches one thin eyebrow. "I suppose you don't. Too late now though, hm?"

Her eyes go wide, but just before she goes to spit it out, he says, "Relax, Ms. Fey. What could I possibly gain from killing you at this juncture?"

Maya swallows, eyes narrowed. "The trial's still going on?"

"It has, unfortunately, been extended. And thus, I still need you breathing."

"Nick will never help a murderer go free."

"I hope for your sake that is not the case," he says casually, and fear skips up her spine. After a moment he asks, "Do you really not know how to play chess?"

Maya shrugs, chugging her orange juice as she looks back to the board. "The only person I know who plays chess is Mr. Edgeworth."

"It is a rousing game, full of intrigue and skill. I suggest you learn."

He turns then, ready to leave, when she says, "Hey, wait a second."

"Yes, Ms. Fey?"

"Why don't you teach me?"

Shelly tuts, impressed. "So that you may endear yourself to me, make it difficult for me to kill you? I am a professional, Ms. Fey, and I assure you that such tactics will not work on me."

"I was just thinking that there's no way Mr. Edgeworth is going to teach me," she says with a frown. "He's not very patient."

"And neither am I."

He turns again, but again the girl stops him.

"Come oooon. You're really going to leave me playing _checkers_ by _myself?_ "

"I will tell you the rules, but that's it. If you can believe it, I do have more pressing matters at hand."

"And then you're going to leave me playing _chess_ by _myself?_ " she asks with a pout. Her captor is in no way swayed.

"First," he begins, from the top of the stairs, "there are the pawns. Like all of the pieces, their purpose is to protect the king. However, their minds are also on self-improvement..."

He goes on like that, describing each of the pieces' moves and personalities, instructing her on their proper starting positions from his place at the door.

"Do you think you've got it, Ms. Fey?" he asks, once her board is properly set.

"So, the guy on the horse can go diagonal?"

He regards her for a moment, exasperated, but then he catches the twinkle of mischief in her eye.

"Clever, Ms. Fey. But I am not so easily fooled. Now, I'll leave you to it, as I can no longer waste time on such silliness."

"Hey," she says, and she can tell his patience is running thin. "Let me ask you one last thing."

He frowns, irritated. "Let's have it."

"You seem like a half-decent guy, when you get down to it. What are you doing, going around killing people?"

He looks at her, considering. Such a clever, clever girl. He does hope he doesn't have to kill her.

But he will, if it comes to it. And he will feel no regret.

"Human beings, I've found, are drawn to the things they are good at. I am no different than anyone else in that regard."

And this time when he turns, he continues through the door, and Maya hears the click of the lock behind him. She stares at the space he'd just occupied, thinking, and then shouts after him, "Maybe you should try baking, or maybe accounting! See if you're any good at that!"

There is, of course, no reply. She hadn't expected one.

  


* * *

  


Thanks much to pess_in_suits for the banner!


End file.
